


"Is this what Love is?"

by TaureanMama



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate first date scenario, Greg is a Saint, Little idea, M/M, Mycroft has 'feelings', Mycroft likes Doctor Who, One Shot, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaureanMama/pseuds/TaureanMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft does a small reflection upon his current relations with one Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Is this what Love is?"

Mycroft didn’t know how he’d found himself in this situation, but he had certainly never deduced that it could result with being in the Detective Inspector’s flat, currently curled on the sofa watching Doctor who.

“… Mycroft? Not doing a Mind palace on me are you? God knows That happens enough from Sherlock…”

The voice broke Mycroft out from his current train of thought. He looked up at the other, somewhat intrigued.

“Why did you talk me into this, Gregory? I don’t understand.”

“You work too much, Mycroft.”

“So do you.”

“Yes, but you’ve just spent three weeks in Switzerland trying to fix a debate between two very angry ambassadors. You’ve hardly slept or eaten.”

Mycroft remained silent for a moment, considering everything that had been laid out in front of him. He was still trying to piece everything together. Gregory had been there long before most of the team knew Sherlock. He’d arrested Sherlock for being high on a few occasions, though Mycroft had always been there to bail his little brother out. The first time he’d done it, Greg had gotten really angry with him, and refused outright to let Mycroft take Sherlock out of jail. A few phone calls to Greg’s superiors also did not sit well with the Detective Inspector, having been yelled at for a lengthy while on ‘Why one should not disobey the British Government’. Nonetheless… Gregory had stood by Sherlock and even helped him get clean, trading him cases in exchange for staying clean. Mycroft had grown fond of Gregory, albeit he did not like the idea of having a “Goldfish” on his arm to entertain to begin with, Emotions and Sentiment were a weakness in the losing side. Mycroft Holmes did not ‘feel’. Yet here he was, sat beside one of the few people he had trusted to care for Sherlock… ‘Feeling’. The concept was alien, and it frightened Mycroft. That all dissipated in moments when an arm slid around his shoulder.

“Mycroft, you’re exhausted. Come on, you can kip at mine tonight…”

“Gregory… Is this what Love is?”

Greg looked a little taken aback by Mycroft, he never spoke about feeling. Sure, Greg had a fondness for the Elder Holmes, even after he arranged an hour long phone-call about upsetting some snob in Government from his boss. The two seemed to have found a comfortable ground which they both knew they stood, but this was something far more than what either of them had really foreseen. He had definitely found himself thinking of Mycroft on occasion, and he seemed to smile a bit more knowing Mycroft was thinking of him too, he’d felt the watchful eye of his from the cameras placed about London.

“Well… I really hoped I could be the one to ask you on a date first.”

“You had planned it, It’s been simmering on your mind for a while, I know you’ve been avoiding the topic.”

Greg wished at that point that Mycroft didn’t have the same deductive skills as his brother.

“To answer your question… Yes.”

“Pardon?”

“Yes Mycroft. This is what I think love is.”

Mycroft looked up at Greg, looking a tad fearful, but his expression changed to placated after a short while. “… This is satisfactory for now, Gregory-“ He was interrupted by Greg kissing him very lightly. He was surprised and stilled at first, but after a short while, he relaxed into it. Greg broke off.

“Now I’m happy with it. Want to go to dinner tomorrow night?”

“Only if I can choose the establishment.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short idea I had from a while ago and I am unsure if I'll be posting much more as of current, my attentions are needed for a multichapter collab with a friend of mine.
> 
> Enjoy, and if you'd like to leave Reviews/Kudos, that's cool too. :) 
> 
> ~TaureanMama


End file.
